The invention is directed to a simplified version of the solid state power supply described in copending application Ser. No. 497,185 filed May 23, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,899 issued Jan. 8, 1985 in the name of the present inventor and assigned to the present assignee.
Like the system of the copending application, the power supply of the present invention is intended to replace the relatively heavy, costly and inefficient transformer power supplies used in the prior art to energize cold cathode luminescent tubes. The system of the invention exhibits an improved power factor as compared with the prior art transformer power supply, in that its power factor is nearly unity or slightly leading, whereas the power factor of the transformer power supply is lagging.
It is, accordingly, a general objective of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive solid state regulated power supply for a cold cathode luminescent tube which enables the tube to generate a constant light emission independent of variations in line voltage, independent of variations in internal impedance of the tube, and independent of environmental temperature.